


Infinite

by Naemi



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: “It's weird how I never really notice the stars anymore.”





	Infinite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



The night air is cold enough for Five to zip her sleeping bag all the way up. She rolls onto her back and gazes to the sky.

“You know,” she says when she hears Two lying down beside her, “it's weird how I never really notice the stars anymore. For all the time we spend up there in space, we kinda forget.”

“Beautiful, isn't it?”

“I'd like it better if we weren't stranded in a foreign place, but yeah.”

“At least, you’re stranded with a friend,” Two says softly.

Five turns to lock eyes with her and smiles.

“I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday request: friendship between Two and Five
> 
> Prompt: sleeping under the stars  
> Challenge: s.26 June Summer Mini Bingo (through fms07 Froday Madness Amnesty)  
> Community: [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge](http://fffc.livejournal.com)
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](https://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
